Soul
by BluezebraAFHS
Summary: What happens when Allen Walker sees the soul of Alphonse Elric? A meeting of the... anime!


**Okay, I don't really know how this came up. I just started thinking about it a few days ago, and I finally decided to write it. My first crossover, so sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**This story turned pretty AU, you'll see what I mean at the end. Spoilers for those who haven't finished the anime/manga yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Allen Walker was bored.

He and Lenalee had been sent to find innocence, but it seemed that it was just another dead end to add to the list of other useless missions. It was starting to become a pattern. They would receive reports of a strange phenomenon occurring in some distant town, and be sent to investigate, only to find that the phenomenon was _not _caused by innocence. It was frustrating, it felt like the Millennium Earl was a step ahead of them, getting the innocence before them.

What was worse was the fact that there had been very few akuma out lately. Not to mention, _none _of the Noah had been seen for three weeks. It was unnerving, like they were planning something...

Allen was brought back to attention when his cursed eye activated again. Lenalee immediately activated her innocence. "Where is it?" she asked in a near whisper

He looked around a bit, and finally, his eyes came to rest of a suit of armor. Lenalee, following his gaze, began to move towards the armor, before Allen held out a halting hand. "Wait, it's different. This soul... it's different from other akuma souls. It... it isn't so... grotesque. I don't know what it is, but it definitely isn't an akuma."

Lenalee looked confused, but deactivated. "What do you mean?" she asked

"Well, an akuma's soul is horrible. It's rotten and resembles more of a skeleton than a human. But this one... it's just a boy. And it looks exactly like a human... I don't know what to think about it..."

"Should we go over and talk to him?"

Allen nodded, and they began to make their way over to the strange armor. Just as they got within hearing range, and young boy with long blond hair and golden eyes ran up to it. "I think I've found it Al! I think I've found a way to get back home!" the boy said, a giant smile lighting up his face

"That's great brother! Now you can go see Winry and have her look at your automail." The voice coming from the armor was like that of a child, sweet and high. Allen and Lenalee were surprised at how strange it was. Just what was going on here?

The blonds expression fell. "How'd you know Al?"

"Ed, I've known you for fourteen years now. After this long, I'm pretty sure I'd be able to read my brother, no matter how hard he tries to hide it." The armors voice was scolding, and the boy, Ed, dropped his head. "Sorry Al, I know you don't like me to hide when I'm hurt. But I'm the older one, and I should be protecting you. I've done a pretty crappy job so far though..."

The armor sighed. "Brother, I'm just as much at fault as you are. I should have stopped you. I had a bad feeling, but I went through with it anyway, and look where it lead me." The armor gestured at his body, and Ed brought his head back up, and determined but sad look in his eyes.

"Don't think like that Al, it wasn't your fault. You tried to stop me, but I forced you into it. No one is to blame but me, and it's my job to fix what happened. I promise Al, I will get your body back, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other, both now thoroughly confused. Shrugging his shoulders, Allen walked up to the two people in front of them, and began to speak. "Excuse me, but do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" he asked

Ed's eyes narrowed a bit, but he still nodded. "Sure." he answered.

Allen and Lenalee began to walk away, and the boy and suit of armor followed. When they got to an isolated area, Allen began to speak. "There's no body in that suit of armor, is there?" he asked

Ed's eyes widened in shock, and a soft gasp came from the armor. "How'd you know?" Ed asked

Allen gestured to his still activated eye. "I can see souls, as long as they're not with their original host, and I can see his."

Ed nodded, and the armor gave a soft "oh".

"I see, so something happened to give you the ability to see souls. That's cool I guess." Ed said

It was Allen's turn to be surprised. "Y-you just believe me like that!?" he asked

Ed shrugged. "Well, we've had stuff happen to _us _that no one would believe, so who's to say no one else has the same?"

Allen nodded, and Lenalee finally decided to speak. "If you don't mind... can I ask, how did you lose your body?" she asked

Ed's eyes darkened, and the suit of armor slumped a bit, and seemed to give off a darkened aura. Al looked at Ed, and nodded. "Go ahead and tell them brother."

Ed nodded in return, and turned back to their questioners. "Well... five years ago, our mother died. Our father had left us, and we didn't know what to do..."

* * *

"So as you can see... Al and I don't come from here. We're from a completely different dimension. We've been trying to find a way back home, and I think I've finally found how."

Allen and Lenalee were shocked, to speak lightly. They had both been through a lot in their life, but not as extreme as that. After a while, Allen finally broke the silence that had settled over them. "So... how do you plan on getting back?" he asked

"Well, I've decided to do something I've done before. Al, you remember when Ling, Envy and I were swallowed by Gluttony?" he asked

Al nodded, and Ed continued. "Well, we got out because I... I used the souls of Envy's philosophers stone to open the Gate, and transmuted us out of his stomach."

Al gasped. "I thought we weren't ever going to use a stone!" he exclaimed

"I know Al. And trust me, I didn't want to. But I had no other choice. We would have died otherwise."

Al nodded in understanding. "But how are you going to do it this time without a stone brother? I have nothing left but my soul to give, and I don't want you to lose another limb."

"That's the problem. I can't figure out a substance powerful enough to work. I've been thinking it over for hours, but still haven't found and answer..."

Allen took that moment to interrupt. "Umm... I think I might know something that could work as the substance you need..."

Ed and Al immediately snapped their attention to the white haired boy. "You do?" Al asked

Allen nodded. "I believe that the substance Lenalee and I use, innocence, could be powerful enough to give you enough energy to get home."

Lenalee nodded. "It's really powerful. That might just work." she said

Ed brought a hand up to his chin and though about it. Eventually, a small smile spread on his face. "Where can I get some of this 'innocence'?"

* * *

Allen and Lenalee brought Ed and Al back to the Black Order European headquarters, and introduced them to Komui. He'd done his usual rant about how if anyone had touched Lenalee, he would unleash Sir Komlin the sixth on them. Allen then proceeded to tell Komui that no, no one had touched Lenalee, and Komui finally calmed down. He finally noticed Ed and Al, and looked at Allen confused. "Who are your friends?" he asked

"Brother, this is Ed and Al. They need a powerful substance to get them home, and I was wondering if they could possibly use innocence." Lenalee asked

Komui nodded. "Depending on what you're trying to do, it might work. But what will happen to the innocence afterwards?"

"Most likely, since it will be used as a sort of 'fuel', it'll disappear." Ed answered. He then began to explain where he and Al were from, and how they planned on getting home.

Komui nodded. "We do need every innocence fragment we can get our hands on, but I guess we can spare one..."

At that moment, Lavi and Kanda walked into Komui's office. Well, more like Lavi was chased into Komui's office by an angry, Mugen wielding Kanda. Lavi squealed, and hid behind Allen. "Hey, don't use me as your shield!" he shouted, pushing the usagi away

Lavi whimpered. "But Al-chan! Kanda's going to slice me up!" he whined

Lenalee sighed, and grabbed her clipboard. She walked over to Kanda, and wacked him on the head. "That's enough Kanda. We have guests."

Kanda looked over to Ed and Al, and smirked. "Who's the beansprout?" he asked

Ed's face went red, and he lunged for Kanda. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'D HAVE USE A STEPLADDER TO SEE OVER A SPECK OF DUST!? YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN? I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND TRANSMUTE THEM TO YOUR HEAD!"

Al wrapped his metal arms around his brother, effectively holding him back. "He didn't say that brother!" he said in an exasperated tone.

Ed fumed for a few more minutes, before turning back to Komui, breaking the glaring contest between him and Kanda. "So, can we use innocence to get home. From what I've heard about it, it seems to be the kind of energy we can use to open the Gate back." Allen and Lenalee had explained innocence and exorcists to them on the train ride there, so they had a pretty good understanding of it.

Komui nodded. "Yes, I will allow it. But so help me, if you even _think _about touching me dear, sweet Lenalee, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll release Sir Komlin with orders to kill me. I know." Ed interrupted "Now, can we get on with it?"

Komui nodded, and stepped onto the giant elevator, motioning for the brothers to follow him. "I'm taking you to Hevlaska. She's the guardian deity of The Order, and the oldest exorcist. She holds all of the innocence fragments."

They nodded, and followed Komui onto the lift, where they began descending. When they reached Hevlaska, both Ed and Al gasped at what they saw. They'd never seen a creature like her, she almost seemed like a giant version of Truth. It was kind of unnerving.

"Hevlaska, can you give me a shard of innocence, these two need to use it to get home."

She nodded, and retrieved a fragment for Komui. "There you go." she said

Komui nodded, and turned back to Ed and Al, holding the innocence out to them. "There you go. I believe you need some space to draw your 'transmutation circle', you called it?"

Ed nodded, and they followed Komui back onto the lift, and then into the empty cafeteria. "If you just move some of those tables, you should have enough space."

The brothers nodded, and began to move the tables. When they were finished drawing the transmutation circle, they looked back at Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda. "Thanks for your help." Ed said softly, a small smile on his face

"Yeah, it means a lot to us." Al finished

Allen nodded, and smiled back. "You're welcome. I hope you manage to get your bodies back."

Ed nodded again, and he and Al turned back to the circle, with the innocence fragment in the center. Ed took a deep breath, and they put their hands on the outside of the circle. A blue light flashed across the room, and when it receded, Ed, Al, and the innocence fragment were gone. The only thing left was the faded transmutation circle.

* * *

_"So, you're back again, Edward Elric."_

The voice of Truth echoed through Ed's mind, and he opened his eyes to see the Gate, and the leering face of Truth standing outside.

_"I see you've managed to find a way to overrule the rule of equivalent exchange." _he said, the grin on his face growing bigger by the second _"I suppose you'll be wanting to go home now, correct?"_

Ed nodded. "You've got that right Truth. Send me back home. And make sure my brother gets there unharmed."

Truth laughed. _"As you wish. Goodbye, Fullmetal Alchemist!"_

Ed's vision faded to black, and he waited for the moment when he would wake up, and see the familiar terrain of Amestris.

* * *

Ed opened his eyes to see the concerned face of his brother. Ed smiled, until he realized that he was looking at his brother's face. Not the suit of armor's, but his brother's real, flesh and blood face.

Ed jumped up, and grabbed Al's arm. "What, how?" he asked, noticing that they were back in their military dorm

Al smiled. "It seemed the innocence was more powerful than we thought." he answered

A grin spread across Ed's face, and he pulled Alphonse forward in a hug. "I'm so glad you're back." he answered

A little while later, Mustang walked into the room to see Alphonse asleep with his head resting on his brother's bed. Ed's no flesh and bone right hand was on Al's head, and he was shooting Mustang a look that said 'So help me, if you wake him up, I will _kill_ you.' Mustang laughed, and walked over to him.

"So, now that you've accomplished your goal, what are you going to do now?" he asked

Ed thought about it for a while, before looking at Mustang straight in the eyes. "We're probably going to go to Risembool and settle down. Of course, we'll still come and visit you every once in a while." Ed said, smirking.

"Good." Mustang answered, a small smile crossing his face

"Yeah, it'll be nice. Peaceful..."

Mustang couldn't help but snicker at that. "Oh, come one. You? A peaceful life? I doubt that will ever happen. You'll find some way to make chaos... just like the pipsqueak you've always been."

Ed's face went red again from suppressed rage. "_Who are you calling small?!" _ he hissed

Mustang laughed, Ed had kept himself from yelling so as not to wake up his brother. "Why, you, Fullmetal."

Ed glared at Mustang, before another thought struck his mind. 'We should find a way back to the Black Order and tell them we got our bodies back.'

* * *

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, talking quietly, ignoring Allen's mountain of food.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Lenalee asked

"I don't know. I hope they'll find a way to tell us if they get their bodies back, but otherwise, we probably won't see much of them." Allen answered through a mouthful of food

All three of them sat in silence, too deep in thought to speak.

Below their feet sat the faded transmutation circle from when Ed and Al went home. They seemed to think that if they left it there, Ed and Al would just appear again, exclaiming happily that they had gotten their bodies back.

They'd been at the Order for a short time, but they'd left an impression there. That's the kind of people they were, the kind you couldn't forget easily. You remembered them, that's just who they were.

And remembered, they were.

* * *

**Ugh, I hate endings. There's always a hole somewhere that needs to be filled up. **

**Okay, so this turned a little more AU than I was planning on. Originally, I wasn't going to have Al get his body back, but I just thought it would be cute to end the story like that. Sorry if it sucked, I'm not good at writing happy, fluffy things. I like angst, and I'm better at writing it, it's just who I am.**

**So, tell me how I did. Did you love it, hate it? Remember, equivalent exchange. I gave you a story, now you give me a review. It's how the world works!**


End file.
